


The U.A./St. Freya/Beacon Academy Tournament

by iPhoenix26



Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPhoenix26/pseuds/iPhoenix26
Summary: U.A. St. Freya. Beacon. Three of the most prestigious Hero Schools in the world. Fitting then, that their students are some of the most prodigious in the world. But which school is the strongest, fastest, smartest? Which one is the best? Well, the U.A./St. Freya/Beacon Academy Tournament (very creative title, I know) was devised as a friendly competition to test that, among other things. This is bigger than Vytal, bigger than the Sports Festival, bigger than... whatever it is that St. Freya does. The eyes of the world are on them, and Izuku, Ruby, and Kiana are all out to prove that they're the best.
Kudos: 12





	The U.A./St. Freya/Beacon Academy Tournament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This is my first fic, so I'm really feeling the pressure. FYI, the links in the characters' names are to pictures of them. I know that I could go into great detail describing them all, but this way is both faster and easier. Finally, this chapter is more of a prologue, and I'm pretty much just using it to introduce everybody.

“This place is so cool!” a silver-haired girl shouted as she practically leapt off the airship. This excitable young woman was [Kiana Kaslana](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwj9r5Gpx4PnAhUKUK0KHWtEDWIQjRx6BAgBEAQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fhoukai3rd.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FKiana_Kaslana&psig=AOvVaw1zrA8dNL-oKbCR8whOvQfE&ust=1579107317096797), a hero-in-training at St. Freya high school, and a prodigy at that. Well, if she would actually apply herself to her studies, that is.

[Present Mic voiceover] 

**[Kiana Kaslana**

**Quirk: Void Space**

**She can create virtually anything she imagines out of a mysterious energy force known as Void Space! However, she needs lots of energy to create big things, which is usually provided by her battlesuits!]**

A tall, dark-haired girl followed, though with much less nervous energy. She released a sigh of contentment at the sight of the most prodigious school in the country. _It’s good to be home_ , she thought. Her name was [Mei Raiden](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwj8iffJx4PnAhVQAqwKHd2wB1YQjRx6BAgBEAQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fhoukai3rd.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FRaiden_Mei&psig=AOvVaw31Ty6ck0hLGNmha01meX73&ust=1579107384636444).

[Present Mic voiceover]

**[Mei Raiden**

**Quirk: Lightning of Conquest**

**She can generate electricity from her body, then release it as powerful blasts of lightning!]**

Then another girl, this one with grey hair, floated out. Yes, _floated_. She was being carried by a mostly invisible robot known as [Project Bunny](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwit96CVg5rnAhUMA6wKHRiBBi4QjRx6BAgBEAQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fdanbooru.donmai.us%2Fposts%2F3338342&psig=AOvVaw3BxztEFnAj6_pXtB9xcTmQ&ust=1579879281242630). Her name was [Bronya Zaychik](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwjVx9Hbx4PnAhVRaq0KHVD0B-AQjRx6BAgBEAQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fhoukai3rd.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FBronya_Zaychik&psig=AOvVaw2aFxuMT8ztZA7fn9hFUmFX&ust=1579107425319415).

[Present Mic voiceover]

**[Bronya Zaychik**

**Quirk: Voice of Reason**

**She can control practically any kind of technology, but only one thing at a time! Most of the time, she focuses on her robot buddy, Project Bunny!]**

A pair of brightly colored blurs shot past her, one pink and the other blue. The Olenyeva twins, [Rozaliya](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwj-2Ofux4PnAhUPHqwKHUXjCHMQjRx6BAgBEAQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fhonkaiimpact3.gamepedia.com%2FRozaliya_Olenyeva&psig=AOvVaw3-kByjP7X-Lg9UyaAv0Loj&ust=1579107460633178) (the pink one) and [Liliya](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwil7OyCyIPnAhVRS6wKHQSOBe0QjRx6BAgBEAQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fairypocket.com%2Fproducts%2Fhonkai-impact-3-liliya-olenyeva-cosplay-wig&psig=AOvVaw3G3rkUv7DEiokSFqZIHRgM&ust=1579107495957379) (the blue one). Normally, Lili would have simply walked, but Roza was even more excitable than Kiana, and had dragged her twin out by the tail. With her own tail.

[Present Mic voiceover]

**[Rozaliya and Liliya Olenyeva**

**Quirk: Gemina Tails**

**The two of them were each born with a tail strong enough to smash solid stone and bend steel!]**

A final student, one with gray hair and red-framed glasses, shook her head at her classmates’ antics, but smiled softly at them anyway. Her name was [Fu Hua](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwingcORyIPnAhUN16wKHbXTBnIQjRx6BAgBEAQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fhoukai3rd.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FFu_Hua&psig=AOvVaw0y1lfz7DGD4Xd9_baiOsp7&ust=1579107534104519). 

[Present Mic voiceover]

**[Fu Hua**

**Quirk: Ki Manipulation**

**She has the natural ability to control her own life energy, using it to strengthen her body, focus her mind, and shoot blasts of energy from her hands!]**

“Hey! Calm down, all of you!” a rather busty redhead called out. She was definitely older than all of them, but not by that much. She was their teacher, [Himeko Murata](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjxtoTCyIPnAhUC7qwKHfZcD6gQjRx6BAgBEAQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fhoukai3rd.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FMurata_Himeko&psig=AOvVaw0bmqVpAN4HgHqnImjuaom2&ust=1579107567827292). 

[Present Mic voiceover]

**[Himeko Murata**

**Quirk: None**

**She was born quirkless, but refused to let that stop her! Through a combination of experimental technology and pure determination, she’s become a first-rate hero!]**

At her words, all of the students (really just Kiana and the Olenyevas) slowed to a more relaxed speed.

“That’s right,” she said, “We’re here to represent St. Freya, and I’ll be damned if I let you embarrass us. Right Kiana?” she finished, focusing on her most promising (and most difficult) student.

“Yes, ma’am!” Kiana replied with a mock salute and a cheeky smile.

“Don’t be so hard on them, Himeko,” another voice said. That voice belonged to a girl who bore a remarkable resemblance to Kiana. Well, except for the fact that she looked like a 12-year-old. She was their principal, [Theresa Apocalypse](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwjFpPS0yIPnAhURS6wKHcmtDSgQjRx6BAgBEAQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fhoukai3rd.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FTheresa_Apocalypse&psig=AOvVaw3BNCiTGIjidpuMsG7SfORs&ust=1579107603492553). Don’t worry, she’s a lot older than she looks.

[Present Mic voiceover]

**[Theresa Apocalypse**

**Quirk: Binding Nullification**

**The top-ranked hero in Europe can completely nullify the quirks of anyone within a 100-meter radius!]**

“After all, they’ll only take part in this competition three times in their life. And considering this is their first, it’s basically their debut.”

“Yeah!” Kiana interjected, “And with our quirks and skills, there’s no way we can lose!” Mei put a calming hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t get overconfident, Kiana. The students here have powerful quirks as well, and if what I’ve heard about the Beacon Academy representatives is true, they are a force to be reckoned with.”

* * *

Speaking of Beacon Academy… 

“We’re finally here!” a girl with dark red hair (or maybe it’s black with red tips; the artists can never seem to decide) shouted. The girl’s red cloak fluttered around her in the wind. Her name was [Ruby Rose](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwi_i-TayIPnAhVQeawKHfBIBT0QjRx6BAgBEAQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fblazblue.wiki%2Fwiki%2FRuby_Rose&psig=AOvVaw0aeK6YlWqz5T0Y3k802gTA&ust=1579107690931359).

[Present Mic voiceover]

**[Ruby Rose**

**Quirk: Red like Roses**

**She can burst into rose petals and move at incredible speeds!]**

The white-haired girl behind her with a scar over her left eye rolled her eyes at her friend’s rambunctious actions. Her name was [Weiss Schnee](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwjXn_P5yIPnAhUODKwKHa6ABgkQjRx6BAgBEAQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fblazbluextag.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FWeiss_Schnee&psig=AOvVaw1dkQjBRN2LfmeBYSq9-Xx0&ust=1579107757909114), heiress to the Schnee Support Company.

[Present Mic voiceover]

**[Weiss Schnee**

**Quirk: Mirror Mirror**

**Her incredibly versatile quirk allows her to make several different colored glyphs! Each color does something different, like acting as platforms, holding things in place, and summoning the spirits of defeated enemies! She can even manipulate the elements!]**

“Ruby!” she shouted to her leader, “We were chosen to represent our school for a reason! And that reason wasn’t to run around like a child with a sugar rush!” When Ruby wilted under her teammate’s glare, the dark-haired girl with cat ears atop her head spoke.

“Calm down, Weiss. Ruby’s just excited to be here. Like we all are.” Her name was [Blake Belladonna](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwjRrq6HyYPnAhUFP60KHShCApUQjRx6BAgBEAQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fblazbluextag.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FBlake_Belladonna&psig=AOvVaw3J0BDyE1ZPTcYhxzE3L-wT&ust=1579107786137974).

[Present Mic voiceover]

**[Blake Belladonna**

**Quirk: From Shadows**

**She can completely disappear while leaving behind a mirage of herself! With her new equipment, she can augment each shadow clone, making them, among other things, blow up or freeze!]**

The busty blonde in the back chimed in too.

“Yeah Ice Queen. You should really… _chill out_.” She looked at her teammates with a smug grin, waiting for them to laugh at her pun. They didn’t. Their faces were instead all contorted into various degrees disgust. This blonde with bad jokes was [Yang Xiao Long](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwj527mZyYPnAhUDlKwKHauEAvIQjRx6BAgBEAQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fblazbluextag.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FYang_Xiao_Long&psig=AOvVaw2TluzScrVIUqNf8Fa0nsmX&ust=1579107822884358).

[Present Mic voiceover]

**[Yang Xiao Long**

**Quirk: I Burn**

**She was strong already, but with her quirk, she can get even stronger! The more she gets hit, the harder she hits back! However, she’s not invincible, and feels the full force of every hit she takes!]**

Weiss took a deep breath and relaxed a little.

“Sorry. I guess I’m just stressed. This is a huge opportunity to get noticed by major hero agencies.”

“And distance yourself from your father,” Blake added, ever observant of her friends. Weiss winced, but didn’t deny it. After all, they all knew about her family’s… tumultuous relationship. Really, the only family member that she got along with was her sister, Winter.

“Don’t worry, Weiss! Team RWBY has got your back!” Ruby assured her. The corners of Weiss’ lips turned up in a rare smile. Their teacher, yet another buxom blonde, watched after them with a mixture of apprehension and concern. This woman’s name was [Glynda Goodwitch](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwio__mxyYPnAhUPPK0KHZoABmoQjRx6BAgBEAQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fvsbattles.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FGlynda_Goodwitch&psig=AOvVaw1lplocrW3l_GfuY5Z1ZLvI&ust=1579107873852541).

[Present Mic voiceover]

**[Glynda Goodwitch**

**Quirk: Telekinesis**

**She can lift any inanimate object with her mind! She generally uses it to fix the messes made by supervillains and her own students!]**

_You said it yourself, Ozpin_ , she thought, _they will be the defenders of the world, but they’re still just children. Are you sure that there ready for this?_ She shook her head and followed after her students.

* * *

[Izuku Midoriya](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiqq5T1zpznAhXTpJ4KHf7sCPIQjRx6BAgBEAQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fcharacterprofile.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FIzuku_Midoriya&psig=AOvVaw0Yy3UFZEX30raOKc42Yaxo&ust=1579968346826258) stood outside the school with class president [Tenya Iida](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwiUvvybz5znAhVDM6wKHaChDvYQjRx6BAgBEAQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fhero.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FTenya_Iida&psig=AOvVaw1V-LknI0SJdHjmUKo-TRxp&ust=1579968431853773), class vice president [Momo Yaoyorozu](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwjTio2sz5znAhVPRKwKHT5mDFEQjRx6BAgBEAQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fbokunoheroacademia.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FMomo_Yaoyorozu&psig=AOvVaw1AclXOY_5U46QhMu01LiAW&ust=1579968466780628), and his friends [Uraraka Ochaco](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwim2qbBz5znAhUEjq0KHUpWCJcQjRx6BAgBEAQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fhero.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FOchaco_Uraraka&psig=AOvVaw08yI5wTL2a-PtBkfpLYtYb&ust=1579968511117495) and [Shoto Todoroki](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwiqiv_Pz5znAhWBr54KHQ8rA5cQjRx6BAgBEAQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fbokunoheroacademia.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FShoto_Todoroki&psig=AOvVaw2qF6-6Ekh3aVLB9amlNIeB&ust=1579968541367744), and [Katsuki Bakugou](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwid07vfz5znAhVFqZ4KHXSvBTcQjRx6BAgBEAQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fbokunoheroacademia.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FKatsuki_Bakugo&psig=AOvVaw3hTgl6spVLcb9_mRQYL7fh&ust=1579968574483241), waiting to welcome the visiting representatives. Tenya, true to form, stood ramrod straight with as much seriousness as was humanly possible. Uraraka was a bit more relaxed, but still greatly excited. Yaoyorozu looked… surprisingly anticipatory and joyous, considering her generally reserved nature. Todoroki was wearing his usual expression of impassiveness, and Bakugou, of course, had on a mask of barely-concealed disdain and rage. _Man, competition looks fierce_ , Midoriya thought, _But we can take them. I’m just glad that I have Full Cowling now. Without it, One For All would break every bone in my body_. The boy took a deep breath, dispelling those thoughts from his mind. _Okay. No time for doubt. I can do this. It’s time to be the welcoming committee_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That was fun. Sorry for all of the infodumping (I'm not proud of it), but taking advantage of the way that Present Mic introduces people's quirks was too good an opportunity to pass up. Anywho, as of writing this, I only have 2 chapters done (chapter 2 should be posted in a day or two), and it'll probably be a while before it's updated, but as soon as I started on this story, I got too excited to just let it stew in my brain. Damn, that was a lot of commas. Also, let me know in the comments whether the link-picture thing works for you, or if you want me to just describe the characters.


End file.
